


Paternidad

by DreamerStar



Series: Ser padre [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Funny, Humor, M/M, One Shot, cute spirk, little sense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim está completamente seguro de lo que dice, Spock no tanto. Bones ni siquiera quiere interferir; Uhura solo puede reír igual que Sulu y Chekov; y Scotty, bueno a Scotty le da igual. Además ¿quién hace al Capitán cambiar de opinión cuando está completamente convencido de algo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternidad

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra está publicada también en fanfiction bajo el seudónimo de Miu-senshi.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star trek no me pertenece.

—Lo digo total y absolutamente en serio Spock. —Exclamó Jim mientras entraba en el comedor al lado de su Comandante y actual pareja.

Spock alzó una ceja puntiaguda.

—Permíteme discrepar, Jim, es algo tremendamente ilógico. —Replicó tomando su comida vegetariana del replicador.

Jim bufó infantilmente, cogiendo su bandeja llena con un plato de espaguetis a la carbonara y negando con la cabeza, obstinado. Era obvio para los allegados a la pareja que estaban en medio de una de sus discusiones sobre cosas lógicas para Jim que resultaba ilógicas para Spock y para media galaxia.

Uhura sonrió suavemente, dirigiendo una mirada rápida a Bones, Scotty, Kenseer, Sulu y Chekov, sus compañeros habituales de apuestas sobre los ganadores de las peleas. Bones, como casi siempre, señaló a Jim aún sin saber de qué iba la pelea esta vez.

—Con que Jimmy-boy le bata las pestañas un par de veces tendrá al Duende Verde en el bote. —Dijo dejando a un lado su vaso de agua.

Nyota negó.

—Olvidas que "Jimmy-boy" es débil también ante el "Duende Verde".

Sulu miró a Chekov con una sonrisa divertida, a lo que este solo pudo encogerse de hombros mientras hacía un hueco al Capitán y al Comandante de la nave. Scotty seguía perdido en su delicioso almuerzo compuesto en su mayoría por sándwiches de tres clases diferentes.

—Bones. —Dijo de pronto Jim, apuntando al doctor con su tenedor. —¿A que tengo razón?

Leonard suspiró y asintió.

—Si niño, la tienes.

Kirk dejó escapar una exclamación de júbilo, entregando a su pareja una radiante sonrisa de victoria. Spock frunció levemente el entrecejo, no es que no le gustase ver a Jim ganar—de hecho era todo lo contario, sus sonrisas de victoria le encantaba—pero no pensaba perder esa discusión.

—Ese voto no cuenta Jim, el Doctor ni si quiera sabe a que ha votado.

Jim hizo un mohín, uno que estuvo a punto de hacer que Spock le diera la razón. Pero esta vez, se dijo, no iba a ceder.

—Mira Duende, no me hace falta saberlo. Después de soportarlo durante tres años en la Academia aprendes a decir que si a cualquier estupidez con tal de que se calle.

—¡Bones! —Exclamó Jim, molesto por aquella declaración. —Eso es cruel, pensé que apoyabas mi don de liderazgo.

Bones alzó una ceja, dirigiendo una mirada condescendiente a su mejor amigo.

—¿En serio, Jim?

—De acuerdo, tal vez no me lo creía. Pero cada cual es libre de pensar lo que quiera.

Uhura negó con la cabeza, dedicándole a Spock una mirada cómplice. Eran amigos, como Leonard y Jim, —quitando que en un pasado fueron pareja— por lo que no estaba de más echarle una mano a un amigo durante una pelea tonta con su pareja ¿no?

—Jimbo, pásame la salsa. —Pidió Scotty, sin importarle nada más que sus deliciosos sándwiches.

—Lo mejor será que expongáis el caso para que celebremos una votación, es lógico ¿no? —Zanjó Uhura con una sonrisa amigable. —Y el ganador tendrá razón ¿qué os parece?

Spock miró a Jim fugazmente, este solo asintió con una sonrisa sabedor de lo mucho que le gustaba al vulcano la lógica y todo cuanto estuviera relacionada con ella. Y, como toda excepción confirma la regla, él era lo único irracional que amaba el oficial científico.

—Nos parece bien. —Dijo Jim finalmente. —Si a Spock no le importa perder públicamente, claro.

—Me temo que eso no ocurrirá. —Respondió, luego miró a la especialista en comunicaciones y se preparó para exponer el tema a debatir. —Jim opina que, dado a que somos los altos mandos de la Enterprise, somos sus padres.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la mesa, solamente interrumpido por el ruido que hizo Bones al escupir el agua que bebía, la risa mal disimulada de Chekov, la tos de Scotty al tratar de llevar por el buen camino el trozo de sándwich que se había extraviado y la risa contenida de Uhura—Sulu solo apretó los labios con fuerza y Kenseer siguió siendo él—.

—Obviamente somos sus padres, solo que Spock dice que no podemos ser padres de un objeto inanimado, cosa que obviamente no es la Enterprise.

—La definición estipulada por el Alto Consejo Vulcano y por los terrícolas explica claramente ese hecho. —Explicó Spock, dispuesto a citarle de memoria todas las definiciones relacionadas con el termino padre.

Jim rodó los ojos.

—¿Y qué hay de los padres de la ciencia o de la constitución? Que yo sepa no vas pariendo por ahí a la ciencia o la constitución, sobre todos cuando son alrededor de siete tíos y... Que fuerte, las constituciones eran fuente de una orgía.

Spock le miró atónito durante una milésima fracción de segundo, pero rápidamente se recompuso. De una extraña forma el término usado por Jim era válido, lo que ponía a Spock un poco nervioso, no quería que su primer hijo—hija según el rubio—fuese un bastardo, aunque fuese algo anticuado ese término.

—¡Parad! —Pidió Bones, alzando una mano. —Por favor, parad, esto me supera. Soy médico, por dios bendito, no una matrona.

Jim rió, inclinando inconscientemente el cuerpo hacia Spock, quien recibió de buen grado el momentáneo roce de sus hombros.

—En ese caso el Capitán tiene razón. —Murmuró Chekov.

—¡Te lo dije! —Exclamó orgulloso el rubio, sonriendo con orgullo.

—Pero entonces hay un problema, Jim.

El aludido miró al vulcano, alzando una ceja—algo que siempre le recordaba a Spock—, esperando paciente a que terminase la frase.

—Me temo que el señor Scott quiere, y cito textualmente, "meterle mano" a la Enterprise, la cual resulta ser nuestra hija.

Jim permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, los suficientes para resistir las ganas de abrazar y besar a Spock por haberle dado la razón—y haber admitido que tenían una hija—y para evitar sacarle los ojos a Scotty por querer hacerle cosas indecentes a la Enterpise. A saber que hacía cuando se encontraba solo en la sala de máquinas…

¡Uhg!, iba a tener pesadillas con eso.

—Scotty te doy diez minutos de ventaja, tal vez quince, aprovéchalos bien para escapar de la ira de los padres de la hija a la que as deshonrado. —Advirtió poniéndose en pie con tono serio. —Porque Spock y yo vamos a obligarte a casarte con nuestra hija si o si.

Scotty balbuceó, luego se terminó el último sándwich de un bocado y salió pitando del comedor. Uhura no pudo más y estalló en una carcajada sincera, junto a Sulu y Chekov, Bones por otro lado solo pudo pensar en qué demonios les pediría Jim para poder celebrar la boda de su hija y rezó para que la próxima vez ganase Spock la pelea.

Pero eso ahora no importaba, pues lo único seguro en esos momentos para Spock era que nada más salir del comedor Jim le besaría con entusiasmo y amor, lo cual era algo encantador que ambos disfrutaban. Tal vez por eso no le importaría perder la siguiente pelea que tuviese, la cual girase probablemente alrededor de la despedida de soltera de la Enterprise.

— **Fin**.—

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: se que no tiene mucho sentido pero como Jim piensa que la Enterprise es su nena y Spock es su pareja... Además Scotty dijo esas cosas raras de la nave... En fin, espero que haya gustado.


End file.
